


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by theblueberrygirll



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblueberrygirll/pseuds/theblueberrygirll
Summary: little one-shots & drabbles of TREASURE saying i love you to one another without actually saying i love you/ different pairings/ TREASURE x you
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/You, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kanemoto Yoshinori/You, Park Jihoon & Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. this reminded me of you

_this reminded me of you (Jihoon x Haruto)_

Choi Hyunsuk studies the coffee mug with a tilted head, wondering if it is worthy to be added to his collection. Morning coffee during rest days must be enjoyable and that includes choosing the right mug to use. Nothing sets the day like a good, old morning coffee cup.

He decided to think about it and put the coffee mug back on the shelf.

"Where's Ruto?" he asked no one in particular.

The two of them decided to stop by at Daiso to window shop before returning for practice.

Hyunsuk looked around the store, having had to stand on the tip of his toes to look for the taller but younger guy. 

He found Haruto at the toys' section, studying a toy like he's trying to figure it out. 

When Hyunsuk walked towards him, Haruto squeezed the chicken toy and made the leader jumped a little in surprise. Hyunsuk put a hand over his heart and sighed.

Before he reached Ruto, the taller member squeezed the toy again. This time, a few of the shoppers were startled and look at them.

"Ruto-ya, are you okay?"

He still had that serious expression. "Jihoon hyung will like this. He'll like this."

Hyunsuk looked amused but didn't comment on it. He just patted the boy on his head and reminded him of practice.

* * *

"Jihoon hyung!" The excited Japanese member ran towards Jihoon two days after the store visit. It was Jihoon's birthday but before their VLive later, they had practice first. 

Jihoon was already in their practice room and stretching with Mashiho and Jeongwoo.

"Oh Ruto! You're early today!"

Haruto was all smiles which was weird because he was usually still a little sleepy upon arriving in the building. "Hyung! I bought you a birthday gift!"

"Jinjja?" The leader stopped stretching, stood up straight and put both hands on his waist. 

Ruto got out the toy on his bag and presented it to Jihoon. "Happy birthday, Jihoonie-hyung!"

The two bystanders, Mashiho and Jeongwoo, choked as they try to not laugh at Jihoon's expression.

Jihoon was surprised, touched and then a little confused. "It's a chicken toy."

A chicken toy you'd find in almost all novelty stores. 

Haruto nodded, smiling still. "Yes, try squeezing it!"

The birthday boy did. It let out a loud croaking sound.

"See? It reminded me of you, hyung!"

The chicken toy reminded Ruto of him? A panda stuffed toy, he would understand. But a chicken? He was so confused. "H-how did this remind you of me?"

Haruto reached out to the chicken and squeezed it again. "It sounds like you!"

At that point, Mashiho and Jeongwoo couldn't stop their laughter any longer. They bursted out laughing, Jeongwoo even lying on the floor holding his stomach.

Now Jihoon had two choices here. He could be mad... or.. hell, it's his birthday! And in a way that only makes sense to Haruto, it was still sweet of him to think of the leader while out shopping.

"This.. this is.." That doesn't mean he has the words to express his feelings. "Gomawo, Ruto-ya!"

He patted him on the arm twice and then looked at the toy again, squeezing it one more time.

_Huh. It does sound like him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ thank you for reading! let me know what you think! also, i will be adding more relationship tags as we add more chapters.


	2. i saved you a piece

_i saved you a piece (So Junghwan + Choi Hyunsuk x You)_

You arrived right on time. Junghwan is the last one in front of the camera for their new photoshoot. It means your boyfriend, Choi Hyunsuk, have been waiting for you for awhile. 

You greeted the staffs and the managers and they waved back at you. They know you already as you have been dating one of TREASURE's leaders ever since his MIXNINE days. They also have no complains about you visiting the sets. Surely it has nothing to do with the fact that you're the daughter of one of YG's executive.

"Babe!" Hyunsuk greeted you from where the boys where ~~playing~~ waiting. 

You smiled and showed the bag of goodies you brought. You knew they've been dieting and watching their meals for a few days for this shoot. Now that it's over, you thought it would be good to bring them snacks.

Doyoung who was filming on a camera saw you and then immediately turned off the cam. "Y/n noona!"

Even before Hyunsuk reached you, the other ten members already crowded you. 

"Noona, we missed you!" Jaehyuk greeted, always the sweetest one.

Jeongwoo shoved him. "You mean you missed the snacks noona always brings with her."

Junkyu rubbed his belly with a pout. "I think we've been trained to think of food whenever noona comes over."

Since your boyfriend is the designated parent of the group, you kinda ended up adopting them too.

"Okay, eat slowly, please. Or the managers would give me the stink eye again." 

You took out the box of dozen donuts and opened it, its sweet aroma hitting the nose of the boys at once. 

One moment there were twelve donuts, the next, only two was left. 

Hyunsuk wrapped an arm on your waist. "You're spoiling them too much. You didn't have to. Thank you, babe."

You blushed as you always do with Hyunsuk. He just has his special way of making you feel so special. 

"Thanks, noona!" Yoshi passed by the two of you with his cute little walk, he pouts and was about to kiss you on the cheek when Hyunsuk blocked his lips with his hands. 

"Go eat your donut somewhere else, Yoshi!"

You giggle. Just another day with the boys.

* * *

You were sitting on a table with your boyfriend, Doyoung, Mashiho and Jihoon listening to them talk about the recent choreography they learned when someone hugged you from behind.

"Noona~" 

"Junghwannie!" You immediately turned and hugged the boy. "I was watching you earlier. You look so handsome."

He smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Y/n noona brought donuts for us! Did you get yours?" Jihoon asked, knowing the maknae had already endured hunger enough.

Junghwan's eyes widened and he immediately went to the food table to get his. However, not a minute passed and he was already back at your table, eyes downward with a sad expression.

"Hwannie, what's wrong?" Mashiho asked.

"The box is empty. There's no donut for me." 

You looked surprised. There were twelve donuts for twelve members. Someone must have gotten two. 

"It's okay, Junghwan-ah!" You rubbed his back to comfort him. "I saved you a piece."

You stood up taking him by the hand to the food table and taking out another box of donuts from the back. "In fact, I saved a whole box just for you!"

And then you saw the cutest thing ever. How Junghwan's pouty, sad face slowly turned into joy and delight. 

You laugh, accepting his thanks and kiss on the cheek. 

You went back to your table only to have Hyunsuk intertwine his hand with yours. He raised your hand to his lips to kiss it. "Have I told you you're the best girlfriend in the world?"

"Hmm, not today, I think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUNGHWAN IN A MILLION DAY!!!  
> Happy birthday to the most precious maknae, So Junghwan :)


	3. i made this for you

_i made this for you (Jaehyuk x Asahi | jaesahi)_

"How about it then?" Jaehyuk smiled softly. "One last walk? For old times' sake?"

Asahi bit the inside of his cheek. He wants to say no. He should have said no. But it's Yoon Jaehyuk. More so, it's Jaehyuk's last night in Seoul. Tomorrow, they will be thousands of miles away from each other.

He nodded once. Just one nod and he got a big smile from Jaehyuk. 

It wasn't like any other time. The hundreds of times they've walked the path from the convenience store to Asahi's home were always full of memories. Most of the time, Jaehyuk would be animatedly telling Asahi about his day while sipping on a bottle of banana milk while Asahi drinks from his soda can, laughing or smiling at appropriate times. Sometimes, the two would be joined by friends and they'd be on running races or just shoving each other like boys do.

This was different. The atmosphere felt a little heavier than any other night. Jaehyuk didn't launch into one of his ridiculous stories or pep talks that sometimes did not make sense. Asahi couldn't muster a smile. 

The Japanese would just look up to the night sky admiring how the stars are shining and how perfect was the moon and it's bright light that night.

Jaehyuk would look at his _friend,_ look down, hands in his pants pockets. He opened his mouth several times to try and say something but couldn't find the right words to make this time a little bit easier.

It was their last walk. Signaling the last moment of normalcy before the changes of life takes them away from each other. No one spoke but the familiarity of each other's presence, side by side, was comforting. 

One last walk, no one wanted it to end.

* * *

Three months later, Yoon Jaehyuk excitedlt opened a package from South Korea. 

There were a bunch of letters from his younger friends, Jeongwoo, Haruto and Junghwan. A necklace from Hyunsuk. Doyoung, Yedam, Yoshi and Jihoon chipped in for a box of his favorite banana milk. Mashiho and Junkyu sent a polaroid of Junghwan's birthday celebration, they were holding a portrait of him as if he was there himself.

At the bottom of the box was a framed artwork. It was of a path very familiar to him. After all, he walked that path many times before. It featured a sky full of stars and a moon shining so bright. A note fell off as he grabbed it from the box.

_"i made this for you. -A"_

Jaehyuk smiled knowingly. He can't stop thinking about that night too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a jaesahi chapter for our weak hearts.


	4. call me when you get home

_call me when you get home (kanemoto yoshinori x you)_

You peaked through the frosted glass door of the practice room before twisting the knob to open it. The boys were still practicing and it was already nine in the evening.

The dance instructors were already gone and it was just the boys practicing in the room. You already greeted the managers outside as they wait for the boys to finish. There were no music playing but Mashiho was counting for them, you nod your head as you watch them dance in sync, exuding the YG aura that all of you have learned by now.

You wish that one day you will debut and share the stage with your girls and all 12 Treasure members.

"AND ONE!" Mashiho yelled, signaling the end of the choreography.

"Five-minute break!" Hyunsuk shouted. "Hey, y/n!" He nodded at you. The other boys greeted you as well as they collapsed on the floor or some of them going to the sidelines to grab their water bottle.

Yoshi ~~dragged his feet cutely~~ ran to you immediately. You automatically smiled seeing his tired but adorable pout. You opened your arms waiting for a hug but he stopped just in front of you.

"I'm sweaty~" He said as a greeting.

"I was too, fifteen minutes ago. I don't care!" You answered, not bothering to take the one step, but letting your body fall towards Yoshi, knowing he'll catch you everytime. Finally in his arms, the tiredness from the never ending dance practices and singing lessons plus your schooling seemed to fade.

As he was taller than you, Yoshi patted your head. "Is my baby tired today?"

You groaned on his chest. "Oh you have no idea, babe." _You basically share the same dream with him._ "Maybe you do. It's just one of those days."

"It'll all be worth it. You girls will debut soon."

It all seems so near yet so far. You sighed and just smiled. "You guys are staying late again?"

Yoshi sadly looked to the rest of TREASURE and then back to you. "With the Japan debut and everything else..."

You didn't let him finish. You know the drill. It's the life you two chose and hell if you're going to cause the guy more stress. "It's okay, babe. I'll walk home with Jane."

He held both of your hands and pouted. "I miss you."

"I know. Me too." Back then, the two of you would be able to get something to eat or stay at the park late after practice. Now, with your debut and his first year as an idol, things are just hectic. "We'll do something together soon."

"Okay, let's do this again, boys!" Jihoon shouted, rallying the boys, pulling them from the floor one by one.

"I should go and catch Jane while she's still in the building."

Yoshi nodded. "Take care, okay? Call me when you get home?"

"Oppa, it's like a few blocks away and you're going to be practicing."

He showed you his phone as he put it on his pants pocket. "It's late so I want to be sure. I'll answer the call no matter what."

You made a face but Yoshi's serious face was more intimidating than yours. Not to mention dangerously attractive. "Okay, I'll call."

"Don't forget. I'll be waiting!" He gave you a goodbye kiss on the forehead as he walks you out, ignoring Jihoon and Hyunsuk's shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we know yoshinori kanemoto is boyfie material


End file.
